1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a key module and its manufacturing method, and more particularly, to an integrated key module that is made by jostling a combination of a display body and an elastic body to a key body so that the combination of the display body and the elastic body are closely attached to the key body.
2. Description of Related Art
With the arrival of the age of information technologies and the progress of Internet technologies for communication, mobile phones, also called cellular phones, have become one of the most popular communication tools. Since mobile phones are compact, easily carried and low-cost and have multiple functions, they are used more and more extensively these days. In general, when consumers purchase a mobile phone, they are concerned mostly with the functionality and appearance of the mobile phone. In order to meet these requirements, various mobile phones with numerous functions and attractive appearance are introduced every year to the market.
Commonly, the key module of a conventional mobile phone that is compact in size is made of finished products or semi-finished products of various components such as metal, plastic or silicone rubber and are first made and then combined with a mobile phone via attachment or adhesion methods.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional key module that has a gap between the combined components. As shown in FIG. 1, due to the limit of conventional manufacturing capabilities, a gap A, which is about 0.03 mm, is required for combining an upper component 1a having opening portions with a matching component 2a. However, the gap A usually ruins the esthetic appearance and the tightness of the product. Thus, it is undesirable for manufacturers and users.
Accordingly, as discussed above, the prior art still has some drawbacks that could be improved upon. The present invention aims to resolve the drawbacks of the prior art.